


night out and it's ten grand

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: Bebe Rexha (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Jock Straps, M/M, Online Dating, Power Bottom Liam Payne, Rimming, Sugar Daddy Liam, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: “Who’s Logan?” Louis asked, brows furrowed as he lifted his tea to his lips. He nearly slopped it all down his front when Bebe smacked him lightly with the back of her hand. “Oi!”“Logan is my sugar daddy,” Bebe scoffed. “You never listen to me. I’ve definitely talked about him before.”“So he just gives you money?” Louis asked, wiping his chin with a napkin, blotting spilt tea out of his scruff.“Money, nice clothes, jewellery,” Bebe said, shrugging. She stirred her latte daintily, the spoon tinkling against the side of the cup. She set the spoon down and warmed her hands around her cup.“And do you do… things, for him?” Louis asked.or: Louis needs a sugar daddy to pay his rent, but he also needs one that will bottom for him and he finds that a difficult combination to find





	night out and it's ten grand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demiboyharrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboyharrie/gifts).



> i'm so sorry this is so late but it's done and i'm happy with it!! i hope you'll enjoy it too :)

“ _S_ _hit_ ,” Bebe commented, eyebrows raised, when Louis stepped out of his en suite to show her his new outfit.

 

“Is that a good shit or a bad shit?” Louis asked, squaring his shoulders. Bebe lifted a manicured hand and drew one finger in a circle, prompting him to do a twirl. Louis puffed out a sigh and turned for her. She stepped forward and lifted the tail of his jacket so it didn’t cover his bum, then gasped out loud.

 

“These trousers are great,” Bebe told him, giving his arse a swat. Then she strolled back over to his nightstand, where she’d left her half-full glass of wine sitting. “They make your bum look thick and juicy.”

 

Louis frowned. “Do I really want my arse to look like that when I’m trying to let him know I’m a top?” he asked, turning around in the mirror and admiring his bum over his shoulder. It did look amazing in these trousers in particular. The assistant who had been helping him shop at the fancy salon had told him with absolutely no subtlety that he looked incredible. Louis found his number folded neatly in the pocket of his jacket when he’d gone to pick the suit up, and he’d thrown it away immediately. He bit his lip and asked. “What about braces? Are they too twinky?”

 

“No one will see them when you’re wearing the jacket, so just stick to what your man paid for,” she told him, steering him away from his usual fashion comfort zone. “Don’t think it really matters which trousers you wear, though - astronauts can see your bubble butt from space. I should know, I’m an expert.”

 

Following her comment, she cackled, her glass of wine sloshing precariously. Louis feared for the wellbeing of his furniture. Bebe was his very best friend, but she was going to be drinking a lot of wine in his flat while he was on his date, and Louis was afraid that he’d find mahogany stains on all of his surfaces and upholstery when he returned home the next morning. He wondered again why he ever agreed to this.

 

Louis had spent several years living in a shitty studio apartment, working at his shitty retail job and saving to live somewhere better. He had gotten hired at a better job at a higher pay grade and that had seemed like a cosmic sign that he was meant to upgrade his life, starting with his apartment. He found a two bedroom flat in a nicer neighbourhood and moved in, but a year into living there the company he worked for went out of business and he was forced to go back to his job from before. He still had his savings, and he looked for other jobs while he chipped away at that, but his money was dwindling and he was getting more and more nervous about what he was going to have to do.

 

The trouble was that he had grown too comfortable in a two bedroom apartment and had accumulated too much stuff to cram back into a one bedroom. He was also so used to having his own space that he was reluctant to find someone to live with. He had an office that doubled as a guest bedroom and he felt like a proper adult about it. With his guest bedroom, pull out couch, and an air mattress he could put up in his living room, he was able to host all of his siblings and his mum and stepdad, and he loved being able to do that. He missed his family every day, but definitely not enough to relive the experience of living in a house crammed to the gills with people and stuff.

 

He was just contemplating selling some of his more valuable electronics and had been dabbling in the ads on Craigslist of people looking for flats in his neighbourhood when Bebe offered him a solution.

 

“How can you always afford a new set every two weeks?” Louis asked, admiring Bebe’s nails, which were dark red with one glitter nail on each ring finger, which were different than the pale pink ones she had had a couple weeks ago.

 

“Logan bought them for me,” Bebe replied, smirking at him over the rim of her latte cup. Louis wracked his brain for any memories of Bebe mentioning anyone named Logan. He remembered that when Bebe was trying to get Louis to go to the gym with her, it was because some guy had bought her a gym membership. He also remembered a couple of times when they had been hanging out and had wanted to order food and Bebe had sent a few texts and suddenly she had money to buy them food. Louis was too pleased with the circumstances and getting free food that he hadn’t thought to question how the money had come to Bebe. Now that he put together the identity of the mystery benefactor funding Bebe’s sushi addiction, he was extremely interested.

 

“Who’s Logan?” Louis asked, brows furrowed as he lifted his tea to his lips. He nearly slopped it all down his front when Bebe smacked him lightly with the back of her hand. “Oi!”

 

“Logan is my sugar daddy,” Bebe scoffed. “You never listen to me. I’ve definitely talked about him before.”

 

“So he just gives you money?” Louis asked, wiping his chin with a napkin, blotting spilt tea out of his scruff.

 

“Money, nice clothes, jewellery,” Bebe said, shrugging. She stirred her latte daintily, the spoon tinkling against the side of the cup. She set the spoon down and warmed her hands around her cup.

 

“And do you do… things, for him?” Louis asked, tiptoeing around straight-up calling her a prostitute but entirely unsure what other conclusions he could draw from that.

 

“Dates. Sometimes I go with him to business dinners and parties. Sometimes we just stay at his place and order in and watch sitcoms.” Bebe explained. She tapped her nails on the tabletop between them. “We don’t even have sex unless I feel like it.” She smirked. “More often than not, I _feel like it_.”

 

Louis didn’t reply to that dirty comment, too busy pondering everything Bebe had just told him. The topic changed and the idea left Louis’ mind for the time being, but once he returned home from his lunch with Bebe, he thought about it again. All it took was a thorough look around his wonderful flat and all of the empty space and luxury possessions that filled it for him to google ‘sugar daddy dating sites’ and then make an account on seekingarrangement.com.

 

The two weeks that followed had been equal parts flattering and frustrating. Apparently wealthy men who wanted to throw their money at hot younger men liked the look of Louis and liked talking dirty to him in private messages even more. He chatted with a couple of guys who were just interested in Louis sending them nudes in exchange for a little bit of money, but that just wasn’t going to do it if Louis was going to make enough money to keep his flat and maybe even live a little more luxuriously than he had before. He needed a more generous man than even Bebe’s Logan was.

 

He kept hustling men on the side and sending them dick and ass pics, and even a couple of cheeky videos of himself palming his cock. In the meantime he continued the daddy hunt to make his financial woes disappear, scrolling through profiles and shooting messages at men in his area who seemed like they’d fit the bill.

 

He took initiative to set up some dates with different guys, but he found that when he met them, they were all hopelessly boring or they were asking him to have the kind of sex that he doesn’t like to have. Louis had been told before that he has some mannerisms and physical characteristics that make people think he’s a twinky little bottom, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. He liked to top, especially when the other guy was bigger than him. Maybe being smaller than a lot of guys he dated and hooked up with made him feel like he had a lot more to prove, but it was that much more satisfying when a man who was a half a foot taller than Louis bent over for him and begged for his cock.

 

Louis kept turning down man after man, stubbornly trying to find someone both willing to pay his rent and satisfy his sexual preferences, to no avail. As he watched his bank account dwindle worryingly, he realized that before long he’d need to either get a roommate, get a better job, or grit his teeth through sex he didn’t like if he was going to keep his nice flat. The third option seemed the easiest at this point, since he had a handful of men waiting in his inbox to take him out and shower him with cash and gifts.

 

He sat down one afternoon to answer some messages and make a little bit of money that way when he decided to scroll through profiles and send his own messages. He’d scrolled through a page of boring profiles when he stumbled upon the first one that had interested him in ages. Most of the profiles that he saw for daddies on the site featured pictures of older men in suits or on vacation on beaches, but this one was just a handsome man sitting on the ground at a park with a puppy lounging in his arms. Louis was weak to cute puppies any day, but pair a cute puppy of a dog with a cute puppy of a _man_ , and Louis was hooked.

 

‘pete payne at the park’ was the caption on the photo when Louis clicked it to zoom in, so Louis started there. _did you name your dog peter payne after peter parker?_ Was the first message he sent to Liam Payne, ‘publisher, tattoo enthusiast, and dog lover,’ according to his profile. Liam Payne must have had the app for the site, because he responded only a couple of minutes later.

 

 _that’s just what his name was when i adopted him but i’m definitely going to tell people i named him after spiderman from now on_ , he replied, adding a cheeky winking emoji. Louis’ laptop pinged with a notification, and when Louis checked, it turned out that Liam Payne had just added him as a friend, which Louis accepted.

 

One of the features of the site was that once you were friends with a person, you had access to their full profile instead of just the content they wanted people to see while searching through profiles. This gave Louis access to a few naughtier pictures on Liam’s profile, including a glorious shirtless pic that showed off Liam’s lean muscular chest, hairy stomach, and the deep v of his pelvis. He had a couple of other private photos, mostly variations on sexy workout pics and more pictures of Liam with Pete.

 

Finally, Louis stumbled upon the Holy Grail of photos of Liam Payne: an over-the-shoulder selfie taken in a mirror in a very nice bathroom in which Liam had his sweats pulled down to show off his jock underwear and the lack of fabric involved in that. He wore a snapback turned backwards and smirked over his shoulder, jaw square and scruffy and looking altogether delectable with his ass out.

 

Louis double-tapped the picture to like it, and then went back to his message chain with Liam. _i like your pics_ , he commented, watching the little dots beep away as Liam typed.

 

_you only liked one picture_

 

_i know :)_

 

Louis left it at that and tossed his phone back on the bed, getting up and getting ready for work. Hopefully soon, he wouldn’t have to take so many extra shifts to try and keep himself in his flat.

 

Flirting with Liam had been easy because he was very sweet and Louis was an absolute filthy devil. They didn’t facetime, so Louis could only imagine the pink flush that would creep up Liam’s cheeks when Louis teased him, and teasing Liam was quickly becoming Louis’ favourite hobby. They quickly moved off of the sugar daddy site app and started texting each other, and Louis would start each day by texting Liam a ‘good morning’ accompanied by a topless bed pic or a skimpy shower shot. Liam always responded with something like _well it’s definitely a good morning now_ before he changed the subject and asked what Louis had on the schedule for that day.

 

-

 

Louis spent about a week chatting with Liam before they made plans to go out on a date. Initially, Louis was surprised by how much he genuinely enjoyed talking to Liam. He was so kind and lovely, and where most of the men Louis chatted with on the app were insufferably cocky and definitely held their wealth and power over Louis in their interactions, Liam was humble and sweet and so _real_ it was refreshing. From what Louis had experienced, Liam was just a regular guy who liked to hang out with his dog and Louis liked that.

 

He liked it enough that he stopped answering the men who would message him asking for nudes, even though they offered him more and more money for them. Eventually, he even blocked the particularly nasty ones, and went back to texting Liam.

 

Louis was having a bubble bath with luxury soap that Liam sent him money to buy. Louis snapped a cheeky photo of himself almost completely submerged in bubbles, and then called Liam to chat with him while he enjoyed his gift.

 

“Thanks for the bubbles, Lee-yum,” Louis sighed, sinking into the tub a little deeper and smirking over at his phone. “Get it? ‘Cause you’re yummy?”

 

“Clever,” Liam squeaked. He cleared his throat audibly. “How was your day?”

 

“It was okay,” Louis replied. He gathered some bubbles in his hands and crafted a bubble beard. “Had a short shift at work and then I got a haircut and now I’m here chatting with you. Got a really nice bubble beard going on here.”

 

“Better than your actual beard?” Liam asked, laughter in his voice.

 

“Absolutely. I’m like a sexy Santa. If you were here to see it, I’m sure you’d be impressed.” Louis practically purred, trying to push Liam into the stammering, embarrassed state that he got in sometimes when Louis teased him.

 

Liam coughed and cleared his throat again. “Speaking of me being there,” Liam started, voice gruff. He coughed again and the next time he spoke his voice was almost normal save for a slight tremor. “How do you feel about dinner? Friday night?”

 

“Well, as a human being who needs to consume food to live, I’m in favour of it,” Louis replied.

 

“Perfect. I also need to consume food. Would you like to meet with me at a nice restaurant on Friday night and consume food together?” Liam let the question sit for a moment, and when Louis didn’t answer him immediately, he began stammering and backtracking. “If you’re busy, that’s okay. We can go out together another time, or - uhm - or not, I can-“

 

“I’d love to.” Louis said, cutting Liam off. “Will you tell me where you’re taking me, or is it a surprise?”

 

“I’ll decide that after I make the reservation,” Liam said after he’d taken a moment to catch up.

 

“Ooh, a reservation,” Louis gasped. “Don’t think I’ve ever been anywhere fancy enough for a reservation. Do I need to wear a suit and tie?”

 

“I’ll let you know,” Liam told him. “Do you have anything, or do I need to give you some money?”

 

“Depends on how posh you need me to dress up for you,” Louis said, thinking about what he had in his closet. He could probably put together a decent outfit and he could borrow a jacket from someone, but if Liam was offering to clothe him for their date, he was hardly going to turn him down.

 

“So Friday night? Seven o’clock, maybe?” Liam asked, voice pitched and tentative.

 

“Text me the address and I’ll be there,” Louis told him, splashing around in the water a little bit. To break the tension of the moment, Louis brought up another hot topic that he’d been gently pestering Liam about. “So now that our union is inevitably going to be consummated, can I get a pic of the goods? Show me what you’re working with?”

 

Liam hung up on him, but after he’d finished playing in the bubbles and emerged from the bath squeaky clean and silky soft, he found the address for the restaurant texted to his phone and a money transfer of $1500 waiting to be deposited into his bank account.

 

 _you posh boys don’t fuck around when it comes to suits huh_ , Louis texted him, and Liam replied with another address, this time to a designer menswear salon.

 

-

 

Louis finally finished primping and preening and fussing over his outfit, and Bebe rushed him out the door when the cab pulled up outside his building. The walk to the elevator and through the lobby sobered him a little, and as he climbed into the cab he tugged self-consciously at the jacket. He felt like he was in a costume, creasing his slacks and wiping his sweaty palms all over the rich fabric of his jacket.

 

The driver dropped Louis off at the address Liam had given him, and he paused when he took in the front of the building. People were bustling past on the sidewalk to he stepped away from the cerb, watching, alarmed, as a man in a suit approached a car that had pulled up to the spot Louis’ cab had vacated. The man opened the doors to let a couple out and accepted the keys from the driver. He bid them a good time at the restaurant and then climbed in, driving off to park the car in a lot around the corner. The place had a fucking _valet_.

 

Louis made his way to the front door and inside, tugging self-consciously at his jacket the entire time and fidgeting with his fringe. He found a maître d' at the podium and waited in line to give her his name. He texted Liam that he’d arrived and settled in to wait, but thirty seconds after he sent the text, a waiter in a tuxedo came hurrying out from the dining room. He looked between the guests in line before he considered Louis, and approached him.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson?” he asked, extending a hand. Louis took it and shook it, frowning in confusion.

 

“Just Louis,” he said, letting the man have his hand back.

 

“Mr. Payne is waiting for you at your table,” he told Louis, turning and gesturing to Louis to follow him with the sweep of his arm. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to him.”

 

Louis trailed after him, lost in his own thoughts. He knew that Liam was wealthy (he was Louis’ sugar daddy. He’d bought him _a $1500 suit_ , for Christ’s sake) but he also knew that Liam was only a publisher, not a well-known celebrity or anything. Perhaps he just came to this restaurant often, and so the staff were familiar with him? Something sour settled in Louis’ gut when he thought that Liam probably brought all of his dates here to woo them and seal the deal.

 

Louis knew that for many of the daddies on the app, he was just one of a number of pretty young things that they were showering in gifts and money. And he was fine with that. It was just that, this thing with Liam had seemed a lot more genuine and _boyfriendy_ than just an arrangement between two people.

 

Soon the waiter stopped, and despite his worsening mood the more he thought about Liam romancing other boys, he had no choice but to take in the handsome man sitting in the far chair at the table in front of him. When Liam spotted Louis, he got up from his chair and strode around the table. He thanked the waiter and dismissed him with a smile, then stepped up closer to Louis. He was dressed in a classic black and white suit, hair impeccably coiffed. He placed his tattooed hands so, _so_ gently on Louis’ hips (which, _presumptuous_ ) and stooped down to kiss Louis’ cheek where his cheekbone was sharpest. It was a struggle not to melt under Liam’s attention because whether Louis was mad at him or not, Liam was still a man that Louis liked who had been nothing but sweet and kind to him in the time that they had been interacting.

 

Plus, he was infuriatingly hot. He was taller than Louis and smelled good and he couldn’t take his eyes off Louis, clearly appreciating him standing there in _his_ suit. Louis shivered.

 

“Hey Lou,” he said, smile warm. “I’m so happy to finally meet you in person.”

 

Louis didn’t respond, just went to go sit down. Undeterred, Liam hurried to pull his chair out for him and push it in once he’d sat down before he went back to his side of the table. He picked up his menu, opening his mouth to perhaps comment on it, but Louis beat him to it. Never one to bite his tongue, Louis looked Liam straight in the eye and asked: “So do you bring all your sugar babies here to impress them or what?”

 

Liam gaped at him. “Excuse me?”

 

Louis knew he was being rude, but he pushed on. “That waiter seemed pretty familiar. It’s ‘cause you bring dates here all the time, right?” He shrugged, pouring himself a glass of wine from the bottle on the table. “It’s whatever, Liam. I didn’t think you were only chatting with me, anyways. You’re very handsome and there are plenty of other guys who would want your attention.”

 

“Louis, you’re the first person I’ve met up with from that site. The _only_ one,” Liam told him, cheeks flushed in embarrassment and frustration. “You’re the first person I’ve gone out with in ages, actually. Since I met you, I haven’t been talking to anyone else, and I certainly haven’t been giving anyone else gifts like I give you.”

 

Louis finally broke eye contact with Liam, sipping his wine and staring down at the table. The cutlery held a particular interest for him. “So what’s good here?” Louis asked, feeling flushed and guilty.

 

“Everything,” Liam replied, regarding his own menu. “You can get whatever you want.”

 

They were silent for a moment while Louis pretended skim his menu while he recovered and tried to think of a way to apologize to Liam. He supposed that honesty was the best policy. “Liam,” he started, making Liam look up at him. “I haven’t been talking to anyone else either. Just you.” he admitted sheepishly. “You’re so lovely, I don’t want to talk to anyone else.”

 

Liam lifted his menu up higher to cover the bottom half of his face but Louis saw a flash of a pleased smile and he looked happily down at his menu. “So I’m thinking about getting the baked salmon. Thoughts?”

 

“Yuck. Not sure I’ll wanna snog you after dinner if you taste like fish,” Louis teased, glowing when Liam let out a peal of laughter. “But I think I could find it in my heart to get past it if you bought me the stuffed mushrooms as an appetizer.”

 

“Deal,” Liam chuckled, and from then on the date was better than Louis could have imagined. He and Liam got on like a house on fire. They had a few shared interests but mostly found each other immensely interesting. They chatted all through dinner and a bottle of red, and by the end of the meal Louis was feeling loose and warm. Liam paid their waiter and tipped him handsomely, then offered Louis his hand which he held as they walked out of the restaurant.

 

Liam gave the valet his ticket, and the man went to go get his car from the lot. “Something tells me you’ve got a sexy car and I’ll want to fuck you in it.” Louis declared as soon as the valet was out of earshot, leaning up on his toes to speak directly into Liam’s ear.

 

“If my car’s not sexy enough for you, let me know and I’ll make sure I get one that is.” Liam replied, and Louis’ heart leapt into his throat. That sounded an awful lot like Liam asking Louis to fuck him, which… Louis had sort of resigned himself to bottoming for Liam if that was what Liam wanted, partially because he liked Liam so much and because he needed to officially get with Liam to keep his flat. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he would definitely date Liam even if he wasn’t rich and eager to throw money and expensive extravagant gifts at Louis.

 

“Want to fuck you in a bed tonight, though,” Louis told him, still speaking softly into Liam’s ear, which was colouring prettily. He let his lips brush the shell, teasing. “Eat you out so you’re sloppy and loose and then get my fingers in you.”

 

Liam nodded, swaying towards Louis enough that their shoulders bumped together. Louis placed a hand firmly on the dip in Liam’s waist and _felt_ him tremble. A car pulled around the corner and stopped in front of them. Louis stepped away from Liam when the valet got out of the car, and smirked at Liam as he strode around to the passenger side to climb in. Liam took a moment to fumble with paying the valet and tipping him, bidding him a shaky goodnight before he got into the driver’s seat. He took one look at Louis, grinning like the cat that got the canary from the passenger seat, and slumped back against his seat with a huge huff of a sigh.

 

Louis had the foresight to wait until they were waiting at a red light to take an exaggerated look around the interior of Liam’s car. He let out a low whistle. “Yeah, I’d definitely fuck you in this car.”

 

The light changed and Liam remained frozen until the driver behind them leaned hard on their horn. Startled, Liam stomped on the gas and sent the car lurching forward before he got it back under control and resumed driving smoothly. Louis turned to look out the window and couldn’t help smirking at his own reflection in the dark glass.

 

They chatted the entire way back to Liam’s flat, and as much as Louis was delighting in Liam’s dramatic reactions anytime he said anything even remotely scandalous, he was enjoying talking to Liam about everyday things just as much. When they arrived at Liam’s building, Louis was awestruck at the sheer luxury of it. Firstly, they were greeted at the front doors of the building by a valet, who took Liam’s keys and parked his car in the private garage after he and Louis had climbed out of it. Liam placed a large hand on the small of Louis’ back and nudged him into leading the way.

 

Louis felt small and plain in the lavish lobby of Liam’s building. Everywhere Louis looked, his eyes lingered on rich fabrics and shiny metallic surfaces, and he felt overwhelmed. Liam was patient with him when he moved so slowly across the lobby, and with a subtle sweep of his hand he indicated the elevator. Louis strode over towards it, managing a tiny awkward wave at the doorman who greeted Liam and smiled at him as they passed.

 

In the elevator, Liam produced a card from his wallet and tapped it on the wall panel. This granted them unimpeded access to the top floor, which was the button that Liam pressed. The elevator started moving, and Louis knew that being wealthy didn’t make Liam more attractive or a better person, but the whole display of power and luxury had his head spinning with want.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Liam asked after they had arrived at his flat. He gasped when Louis’ immediate response was to shrug his jacket off and drop it to the floor. He undid enough buttons to get his shirt over his head, then stripped it off, tossing it aside. Liam eyed the heap of luxurious fabric, but quickly glued his gaze to the skin that Louis had just exposed. Louis advanced on him and Liam seemed to have trouble tearing his eyes away from Louis’ tan skin and the dark ink that marked it.

 

Louis lifted a hand to cup Liam’s finely trimmed jaw. “Can’t help but feel like you’re overdressed,” he commented, hand drifting down to loosen Liam’s tie.

 

“Um,” Liam croaked, clearing his throat. “Can we go to my bedroom first?” Louis nodded, and Liam took his hand shyly and led him deeper into the flat.

 

Most of the lights were off and so Louis would have to put off his snooping for another time, but he could tell that the kitchen was well stocked and full of shiny new appliances, and the living room featured a huge window and lavish furnishings. Liam led them down a wide hall and passed a few other doors before he walked through and open one. He deftly found the light switch and turned it on, flooding the room with soft white light.

 

The wall above Liam’s bed was painted dark red and the others were white, giving the room plenty of light. When Louis saw the large window in the wall beside the bed, he knew that come morning, the room would feel clean and fresh and full of light. Liam’s bed was huge, with dark gray bedding and an ornate headboard that gave Louis some very naughty ideas. There were two doors on one end of the room and no dressers or wardrobes so Louis assumed one was a walk-in closet while the other was an en suite. He’d check them both out later, when he wasn’t itching to get his hands and mouth on the man who still held his hand so gently.

 

Louis tugged on Liam’s hand, pulling him in closer and busying himself with removing Liam’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were remarkably steady for how buzzed he felt, and he got all the buttons undone. He leaned up on the balls of his feet and kissed Liam’s neck and his jaw. He flicked his tongue over the birthmark that Liam had on the front of his throat, which made the other man shudder and lift his arms to enclose Louis in them. His hands settled on Louis’ hips and when Louis pulled back and tipped his head up for a kiss, Liam met him halfway.

 

Liam’s lips were soft and plump, just like Louis had imagined they would be, and he tasted sweet like the dessert that they had shared after dinner, with an underlying tartness from the wine. Louis threw his arms around Liam’s neck and kissed him with abandon, pulling their bodies together. He very nearly climbed Liam like a tree before the other man pulled back, panting. His lower lip was shiny with Louis’ spit and Louis wanted to _bite_ it.

 

“You made some...promises, while we were in the car,” Liam said slowly, avoiding Louis’ eyes shyly. He shifted his hips, probably unconsciously, but Louis felt Liam’s hard cock press into his hip.

 

“Did I?” Louis asked, pitching his voice in confusion even though he knew exactly what Liam had been referring to.

 

“Louis,” Liam groaned. “Please don’t tease me.”

 

Liam really picked the wrong guy to sleep with if he didn’t want to be teased, but Louis took pity on him and moved them right along. “What was it I promised?” he asked, playing at forgetfulness. “Do I owe you money? Because as we both know, you’re the one funding this operation.”

 

“You said you would - uh,” Liam faltered, biting his lip. Louis watched his face closely, delighting in watching him struggle and redden as he worked to get his words out. “You said you’d eat me out.” He took a deep breath. “A-and finger me. And then I’d really like for you to hold me down and fuck me.”

 

Louis blinked up at him. “Hm. Interesting.”

 

A beat passed without further comment and Liam’s hands squeezed at Louis’ hips. “ _Louis_.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Louis chuckled, leaning onto his toes to kiss Liam again as he got to work undressing Liam with more intent. When he got Liam’s jacket, shirt, and tie off, he undid Liam’s trousers and slipped both hands into the back of them to grope at his bum. He immediately groaned upon feeling the bare skin under his fingers. He hooked his thumb in the strap that sat right above Liam’s bum.

 

“Wearing a jock on a date?” Louis asked, nosing his way to Liam’s ear, which was blazing hot and red under his lips as he kissed it. “What a little tramp. Did you want me to play with your ass tonight? Did you want me to touch it and fuck it?”

 

“I hoped,” Liam said quietly, and Louis nibbled on Liam’s earlobe.

 

“You know, when I first looked at your profile, I saw the ass pic that you posted,” Louis commented idly.

 

“I know. You liked it,” Liam said breathlessly.

 

“Thought about pushing you up against that bathroom counter and spreading you open for me,” Louis told him, squeezing handfuls of Liam’s ass and making him grunt. It also pulled his crotch in hard against Louis’. “In the morning, maybe. Right now I’m gonna spread you out on that huge bed and make a right mess of it.”

 

Liam nodded eagerly, taking his hands off Louis to shove his own pants down. He tried to toe off his shoes unsuccessfully and had to stoop down to untie them properly before he could kick them off. Louis didn’t make a move to get undressed himself beyond being shirtless, and instead took in the sight of Liam Payne, tall and handsome and powerful, on his _knees_ in front of Louis.

 

Shoes off and pants kicked off of his legs and feet, Liam stood attentively before Louis in nothing but his jock, shifting his weight like he wasn’t sure what came next. He made a move like he was going to peel off his underwear, but Louis stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

 

“Leave that on for now,” he told Liam. “Face down on the bed, please. Move some pillows around, get comfortable.”

 

Liam did as he was told, striding across the room and crawling onto the bed. He dragged a pillow down to lay his head on, then, on second thought, stuffed one between his groin and the mattress, elevating his hips and putting his bum on display for Louis. Louis had followed Liam across the room, and he appreciated the view. The bottom straps of the jock sat under Liam’s arse cheeks and made them look round and supple, especially when his back was arched like this.

 

Louis placed one knee on the bed first, then climbed on slowly, situating himself on the bed between Liam’s legs. He got settled, and kept looking until he’d had his fill, using one hand to spread Liam’s cheeks while he sucked one of his fingers of the other hand into his mouth.

 

The first touch of his wet finger made Liam shudder, and Louis could see his hole clench. He petted his wet finger up and down Liam’s crack, nudging his legs open a little wider as he did it. His spit was lost in the hair Liam had there, and he leaned over Liam’s body to root through his nightstand and find his lube and a condom.

 

“Do you just use this to jerk off or do you fuck yourself sometimes?” Louis asked, waggling his eyebrows at Liam as he uncapped the half-empty tube of lube. He got two of his fingers slick and went back to Liam’s bum, petting the skin around his hole. Liam’s shoulders tensed beautifully and he strained to looked over his shoulder at Louis. “Do you close your eyes and think about a guy like me fucking you open like this?”

 

Liam sniffed and nodded. “I think about you,” he said, bolder than Louis was used to from him. “Ever since we started talking, I’ve been getting off thinking about you fucking me.”

 

“How do I do it?” Louis asked, screwing the tip of his middle finger inside of Liam, making him gasp.

 

“S-sometimes,” Liam started, faltering when Louis stooped down to lick around the digit he was working inside. “I think about taking you to my vacation home in California and getting fucked on the pool deck. It has… an incredible view.”

 

Louis tried to say ‘so do I,’ but the sounds were lost in Liam’s ass as Louis pulled his finger out to focus more on eating it. Liam ground down against the bed, clutching the pillow under his head tightly. Louis pointed his tongue and fucked it into Liam, startling him into talking more.

 

“I-I want to go to a club and suck your dick in the bathroom,” Liam stammered, jumping back against Louis’ face and his tongue. “Want you to fuck me pressed against one of my big windows so anyone passing by could see.”

 

“That can be arranged,” Louis said when he pulled off to breathe, replacing his tongue with his finger and fucking it deeply into Liam. “Anything else?” he coaxed, stooping down and biting firmly at one of Liam’s cheeks. He bit down until Liam was gasping, then lapped at the shallow tooth marks he’d left. Liam’s thighs were flexing as he pushed back against Louis’ finger, so Louis gave him another.

 

Liam was too distracted by Louis’ fingers probing and stretching him to coherently answer Louis’ question, which was just fine with Louis, so he began talking instead. He kept Liam squirming and writhing with his fingers and murmured filth that made him moan and mash his face against the pillow. Louis privately congratulated himself for his decision to put Liam on his front, because the trembling, flexing muscles in his back and shoulders were a treat to watch as his hips undulated and his chest heaved.

 

Three fingers deep and rubbing insistently at Liam’s prostate, Louis had to pause when Liam starting gasping. “Lou - fuck, _L-Louis_ , you need to _stop_!”

 

Louis pulled his fingers out slowly but carefully so as not to hurt Liam, and wiped them on the sheets before he crawled up closer to Liam’s head. He’d never had someone ask him to stop so abruptly during sex, and he was terrified that he’d hurt Liam internally.

 

“Are you okay, Liam? Did I hurt you?” He cradled Liam’s jaw with his clean hand, furrowing his brows in concern. Liam laid on his front, panting and glistening with sweat, but he wasn’t answering Louis which made a tiny flare of panic spark in him.

 

“Just need a moment,” Liam eventually breathed. He lifted his head to look at Louis, who was relieved to see that he wasn’t crying or visibly in pain. “I was so close… and I’m not ready for it to be done yet.”

 

Louis chuckled. “You know that I’d still fuck you if I’d made you come just now, right? As long as you’re on board, I’m down to fuck you all night long.”

 

Liam flushed impossibly darker. “What about longer than all night?”

 

Louis knew what Liam was asking, but he still puffed out a long breath of surprise. “I mean I’ll give it my best shot, but I’m not exactly sixteen anymore and I’ve never done marathon sex bef-”

 

“ _Louis_ ,” Liam said, just a trace of sternness in his voice. He softened when Louis caught his eye again. “You know what I mean. Will there be more dates after tonight?”

 

“If you want,” Louis replied. “I know I want there to be.”

 

Liam sat up on one elbow so that he could kiss Louis and it was definitely the most tender kiss of the night. Louis’ eyes fluttered open when they parted, and Liam stayed so close that he felt like he might go cross-eyed looking at him. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Liam asked quietly, as if Louis was going to fucking say _no_.

 

“Will you pay my rent?” Louis asked, smirking cheekily at him. “If so, then yes.”

 

“Yes,” Liam said, voice flat, though the tiny smile on his gorgeous pink lips said that he knew that Louis was just joking. “Now fuck me, please.”

 

“Yes daddy,” Louis said mockingly, pecking Liam’s lips one last time before he rolled over to shimmy out of his trousers and boxers.

 

“Pretty sure I’m the sugar and you’re the daddy between us,” Liam said, arching his bum up in emphasis. “When you started messaging me and I looked at your pictures, I thought you were so hot and I hoped so hard that you preferred to top.”

 

“Lucky you,” Louis said, smiling as he straddled the backs of Liam’s thighs and rutted his cock into the crack of Liam’s ass. He tore open the condom carefully before he made his next comment. “Meanwhile, I was pretty prepared to bend over for you if you’d wanted it.”

 

“We fit each other perfectly,” Liam sighed, rolling his hips and pushing back against Louis’ teasing thrusts.

 

“Save comments like that for when my cock is inside you,” Louis laughed, pulling back from Liam long enough to roll the rubber on and slick himself up with more lube.

 

“I would if it would happen already,” Liam grumbled, breaking off to sob out a moan as Louis pushed inside him. Louis shifted as he paused partway inside of Liam, giving him a moment to adjust. What he didn’t expect was for Liam to lift up on his knees and push back so that he took Louis’ whole cock at once. He let out a broken cry and buried his face in the pillow.

 

“Holy fuck, Liam,” Louis gasped, hands trembling where they curled around the front of Liam’s hips. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m great,” Liam replied, breathless as he ground his ass back on Louis’ dick. “I’ll be even better when you start moving.”

 

“Bossy,” Louis tutted, giving Liam’s bum a smack and easing Liam up on his hands and knees properly. He pulled out hard and pushed in harder and Liam cried out. Without being muffled by the pillow he was hiding in, Liam was very loud, and Louis made it a personal goal to wring as many sounds out of him as possible.

 

Leaned up on his hands and knees, Liam was able to fuck himself back on Louis’ cock and Louis could fuck him in counterpoint, making all of his movements rough and hard. Liam wasn’t complaining though, rocking back and swiveling his hips.

 

“Ah - Lou _is_ ,” Liam cried, tossing his head and arching his back.

 

Louis leaned down, slipping his hand around Liam’s hip and pawing greedily over the shape of Liam’s erection through the front of the jock. Barely two strokes in, Liam was shouting and his hips jerked as he came in the underwear. Louis stroked him through it, squeezing the fat bulge and making Liam shudder.

 

Louis bit his lip, pulling out quickly and stripping the condom off. He held Liam by the strap of his jock where it ran across the top of his ass, preventing Liam from slipping down flat like he was starting to do. Louis breathed out a ragged moan as he jerked off over Liam’s arse.

 

Pearly strings of come marked Liam’s skin, and once Louis was done, spent and panting, he fell down onto the mattress beside Liam. Liam’s limbs trembled before he finally slumped down flat on his front. He let out an exaggerated sigh and Louis laughed, his body turning so that he was laying on his side and facing Liam.

 

“Gonna survive?” Louis asked, reaching a hand up and stroking it down the side of Liam’s face. “What was the point in getting a boyfriend if he’s just gonna die right after I fucked him once?”

 

“So you’ll get all my money in the will?” Liam suggested, and Louis hummed in interested thought. Liam frowned at him for just a moment, before he sprung into action, getting on all fours again and pouncing on Louis. Louis put his hands up desperately to defend himself, but ended up getting thoroughly tickled into submission, his sides and cheeks hurting from all the laughing and smiling he’d been doing in bed with his rich handsome boyfriend.


End file.
